<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amy Santiago's Addictions by youngaerg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391952">Amy Santiago's Addictions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg'>youngaerg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to give up smoking, Amy Santiago gets addicted to food, thinking she won't gain a pound. But then...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amy Santiago's Addictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy Santiago, from her charming smile to her curvaceous body, had always been one of the most eye-catching members of the 99th precinct—though this title swapped hands now and again with the slim, leather-clad, hypnotically intimidating Rosa Diaz. When Jake had first seen the perfect curves and inviting eyes of Amy, and the fiendish, devil-may-care good looks of Rosa, he hadn't known which he liked more... until a few years working at the nine-nine had brought him closer to Amy than he ever thought possible.</p><p>However cosmically lucky Jake Peralta felt that he had somehow managed to score Amy as his life partner, there was something clouding his vision recently. Amy wasn't perfect, and perhaps the worst of her imperfections, as Jake had recently discovered, was Amy's smoking.</p><p>Though she knew logically it wasn't smart, she had taken it up as a teenager and had been unable to quit since. No matter how hard she tried to hide it or how many times she tried to quit, the only thing to take the edge off her energetic, high-stress life was a nice long drag on a cigarette at the end of the day. (And often after lunch, she sheepishly admitted).</p><p>"I just feel so... un-sexy when I'm smoking," said Amy.</p><p>"Babe, that's not true at all, in fact in some weird way it's kinda... hot," he added, looking a little lost in thought as Amy screwed up her face in confusion. "But that's not the point, Ames... the point is, I know we can help you quit, together."</p><p>"How?" said Amy in a small voice.</p><p>"Replace that urge with something else!"</p><p>"Paperwork?" exclaimed Amy, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>"No, an existing urge doesn't count," said Jake.</p><p>"Awwww..." whined Amy, disappointed. "Well... what's something I love to do, that I could do all the time without any consequences?"</p><p>"How about eating?" suggested Jake. "There's always food available wherever you go, and you're way too responsible to ever take that too far. And you've always been slim and sexy no matter how much you eat. If you don't mind me saying," added Jake with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"That's true," said Amy. "I ate a ton in college, and I never gained a pound. I suppose, genetically, I'm very fortunate to have this body."</p><p>"So am I," said Jake with a wink.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>Two weeks later</i>
</p><p>"Hey Jake, do you think these pants shrunk in the dryer?"</p><p>Jake looked up, and was momentarily shocked to see a very tight pair of Amy's regular work pants, squeezing her quite a bit tighter than they usually did. An inch or so of hip fat was spilling out from either side.</p><p><i>Holy crap. I think she's actually starting to get fat.</i> Jake had not expected this, and clearly neither had Amy.</p><p>"So, just out of the blue... how much have you been eating lately?" asked Jake nonchalantly.</p><p>"Oh, not a huge amount really... I had a few extra lunches over the course of the day, just to ward off the smoking urge... and it totally worked! I haven't had a cigarette all week!"</p><p>"A few extra lunches?" said Jake, astonished.</p><p>"Yeah, with some snacks in between to hold me over. Well, plus that cheesecake I picked up last night."</p><p>"Cheesecake?" said Jake quizzically. "I don't remember a cheesecake."</p><p>"Yeah, I ate it all," said Amy, now blushing a little. "All by myself. I suppose that was a lot. I guess I really can put away a ton of food if I want to! I'm just lucky it doesn't stick to me!" She bent down to get am undershirt shirt from her drawer, and Jake noticed a larger than usual display of hip fat puffing out over her waistband as she did so. He peeked curiously around the side of her, and was met with a very unflattering view—the beginnings of a very soft belly spilling way over her waistband as she bent back up to put the shirt on.</p><p>"Jeez, do you think this shrunk too?" said Amy, frustrated as she pulled the tight white undershirt over her body, looking down at the rather unsightly little bulge that was now visible stretching out the front of the shirt. "If I didn't know better, I'd say those extra lunches were getting to me!" She laughed. "But I'm pretty sure I haven't gained anything. I would know. Nope, the calories just roll right off me! You don't think I've gained anything, right Jake?" She sounded almost desperate, like she was trying to convince herself.</p><p>Jake took another glance at the soft new flesh pushing at Amy's waistband, and gulped. "Nope! You look... slim as ever!" he lied through his teeth.</p><p>
  <i>Well, whatever works, right? Happy wife, happy life.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>One month later</i>
</p><p>"Peralta, I'm a little worried about Amy," said Captain Holt stoically. "Her early departure from work today is highly uncharacteristic."</p><p>"Well, she said she was feeling a little sick," said Jake. Probably because she'd already had two very greasy lunches by noon, he added in his head. But Holt didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Still, that's highly unusual for her," Captain Holt insisted.</p><p>"What do you mean?" said Jake.</p><p>"You'd better go and check on her," said Holt. "She has seemed quite stressed recently, and, if you'll excuse the indecency, eating rather a lot."</p><p>"What? She's not getting fat," said Jake quickly.</p><p>"I... didn't say she was," said Holt with a confused look.</p><p>"Oh," said Jake. "Did I say... getting fat? I meant, uh... getting fine. She's getting fine, just fine!" He turned his head to the side and shook it, as if to say What the hell did I just say?</p><p>"Well... be that as it may," said Holy slowly, squinting at Jake, "I thought you would leap at the opportunity to leave work early."</p><p>"Thank you Captain! Amy doesn't know I'll be coming home early. But she likes a good surprise, so I don't think I'm going to tell her."</p><p>"I'm not sure how the lack of information makes anything better," said Holt in an almost robotic tone, "but if you must. Give her my regards."</p><p>"Will do!" shouted Jake over his back, already turning to run back to his car. "I'm gonna have the happiest wife in the world!"</p><p>Jake giggled excitedly as he walked up to the front door of his house, knowing Amy would love a good surprise.</p><p>"Honey, I'm home!" called Jake Peralta in a thick sitcom voice, as he grasped the door handle and pushed.</p><p>What Jake heard next was a scream of surprise... and what he saw, he was not prepared for.</p><p>A bloated, frosting-smeared Amy Santiago was laying on the couch by the open window, wearing nothing but a pair of panties, holding a donut in one hand, and a lit cigarette in the other. On the table in front of Amy was a mostly-empty box of donuts, and it was fairly clear this hadn't been a box she was slowly working on—she'd bought them and wolfed them all down that afternoon. Chocolate frosting was smeared across Amy's lips and dotted across her breasts and stomach. And now that he was looking at her stomach, exposed to the world and filled with donuts, Jake finally couldn't deny that it was noticeably fatter than it had ever been. Even in her reclined position, it bulged several inches outward into a round globular mound, and it was even beginning to jiggle a little bit every time she hiccuped or burped... both of which she was now doing.</p><p>"I wasn't smoking!" was the first thing Amy could say after a few moments of panic, chucking the cigarette out the open window and stuffing the rest of her half-eaten Boston Creme donut into her mouth. She sat up, which Jake couldn't help but notice caused her newly engorged stomach to bunch up into several ungainly rolls, and continued in a rather embarrassed and hopeless tone, "I definitely was not smoking and blowing the smoke out the window... and stuffing my face with donuts..."</p><p>"What in the..." Jake began, but Amy cut him off.</p><p>"Okay, that's exactly what I was doing! I tried to quit smoking by replacing the urge to smoke with the urge to eat... it sort of worked at first, then I just realized how much I love eating, and then the urge to smoke came back, and, well..." She coughed hoarsely, the cigarette smell still ripe on her breath, and gestured vaguely towards the box of donuts. "This happened."</p><p>"Oh, babe," said Jake, trying to figure out how to handle this bizarre situation. "</p><p>"And now I'm fat," she moaned sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>"Oh honey, you're not—"</p><p>Amy interrupted him with a raised-eyebrow look.</p><p>"Okay, so you got a little fat," said Jake delicately. "But honestly? I'm into it. I love you, big or small."</p><p>"You really mean that?" said Amy.</p><p>"I really mean it," said Jake. "Hell, seeing you like this is kind of hot. It's such a change from your normal strict self."</p><p>"That's why I hate it," said Amy quietly.</p><p>"Oh come on," said Jake, picking up the last remaining donut. "Here, just one more."</p><p>"I can't, Jake, I'm already too fat..."</p><p>"No way," said Jake. "You're beautiful at any size. And you love donuts."</p><p>"I do love donuts," admitted Amy, her eyes glinting. "Okay, one—burrrrp—more."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>